Kisses
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: what will you do if you see the one you love be kissed by someone forcefully right in front of you, with your own eyes? ' KANATA x MIYU kanata needs her. she needs kanata. see it for yourself. i don't know what to write in the summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm here again for another daadaadaa story! Hope you review on this and my other stories too! I got inspired when I was watching Vandread first stage and a certain scene back there made me thought of something. Then something pooped out of my head!

Oh, and I was looking all over the network for a mirumo de pon fanfic and I can't find it! Can someone help me? arigatou. I am so hooked with Katie and Dylan relationship, hooked with Mirumo de Pon!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the daadaadaa characters. But I do have an original character here. And oh my, he IS bad.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

"Okay, class…"

WOOSH!

"huff…huff… Gomenasai, sensei!" Miyu opened the door. She smiled sheepishly at the class then eyed Kanata. "I…I was late for 'some' reasons…" She glared at Kanata at the word 'some.'

"It's okay, Kouzuki-san, class just started." Miss Mizuno said. "Now, please get to your seat." Miyu smiled a 'thank you.' When she walked to her seat, she noticed Kanata looking at her. She turned to him.

Kanata smirked and put his tongue out. "Ugh! You…" Miyu started but just huffed. She sat on her seat. _The nerve! He didn't wake me up! That Kanata!_

Kanata didn't remove his gaze and still smirked. _I bet she's cursing me right now. _

"Okay, class!" Miss Mizuno started to get the class' attention. "Let's start!"

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Dismissal. Exactly 3:30.

Miyu sighed as she packed her notes into her bag. "What a bad day. I feel like going home right now…" Aya and Nanami, her friends, walk toward her. "Miyu-san!"

Miyu raised her head. "Aya-san! Nanami-san!" She tried to smile a bit. "What's with the frown, Miyu-chan?" Aya asked. "We're going shopping today. Wanna come?" Nanami asked.

Miyu just smiled plainly and grabbed her things. "I'm sorry, but I'm kind of tired today. So maybe next time?" She said. Aya frowned. "Oh, shopping isn't fun without Miyu-chan!" She said.

"Why not ask Chris-san? Maybe she'll go with you." Miyu suggested. "It's a good idea, Miyu-san," Nanami stated. "But the fact is, Chris-san won't be that fun to hang out, she can buy everything!"

"I think you exaggerated a bit there, Nanami-san!" Miyu said. "No, I didn't!" Miyu just smiled to the tow. "I'll be going now, ja-ne!"

"Buh-bye, Miyu-san!" Nanami said. "matte, Miyu-chan," Aya said. "Aren't you going with Kanata? You live in the same house anyway." She asked. Miyu twitched to hear Kanata's name. "No thanks." She said angrily and slammed the door.

Nanami and Aya looked at each other. "What's wrong with her?" Santa asked as he butted in. "Why was Miyu like that? Another thing that Kanata did?"

"Kinda," Nanami said. "Or maybe just the thing this morning. You know she was so late." She continued. Aya nodded. "Well, speaking of Kanata, have you seen him? He was supposed to accompany me while beach combing." Santa asked.

"You're beachcombing again? It's not even summer yet!" Nanami and Aya stated.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Kanata walked at the long stairs of the Saionji temple. "I wonder if Santa's mad at me right now. I forgot all about the beachcombing." He denied himself. "haha."

He stopped at the middle of the stairs and looked at his watch. 3:45. "I wonder if Miyu's here already." He smirked when he thought of Miyu. "Her face was so funny this morning."

"Well, I'm sorry for being funny, Mr. Cool." Miyu shouted at the upper end of the stairs. Kanata was a bit startled at her presence. "Miyu! Don't freak me out like that! If I was to fall here, it will be your entire fault!" Kanata started. Miyu twitched.

"What? My fault? Hmmph!" She crossed her arms. "haa, I don't know how happy I'll be if you fall.." She mumbled to herself while walking back at the temple.

"Is that how you thank me for living in MY temple, get back here Miyu!" He shouted. He was not mad actually, just wanted to tease Miyu.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

4:00 pm.

Kanata rubbed the back of his neck as he entered the temple. Ruu flew towards him followed by Wanya. "Papa!" Ruu cheered. "Ruu, Tadaima!" He looked at Wanya and asked, "Where's Miyu?"

"Uh, she's in her room, I think." Wanya replied. "Doing her homework, I guess." Wanya added. Kanata gave Ruu to Wanya. "But we don't have any today." Kanata said.

He walked towards her room and shouted back at Wanya. "And even if we do, she won't make it this early!" Wanya sweatdropped. He looked at Ruu. Ruu tilted his head. "Ruu-chama, did they have another fight?" Ruu just cheered.

"Miyu! It's still early and you're sleeping already?" Kanata knocked on her shoji. "Don't even try telling me that you're reading or something! You know I won't believe it!" He continued. Still no answer. "Miyu?"

He raised his brow. "Ore… Miyu?" He knocked again. No answer. Kanata's voice filled the hallway as he asked Wanya who was in the kitchen. "Wanya, are you sure Miyu's in her room?" _I really don't want to come barging in her room._

"Why don't you enter, Kanata-san?" Kanata sighed. "Well, then." He slid the shoji open.

The next second, his jaw dropped.

Miyu. She was sitting there, in the middle of removing her uniform. And Kanata saw her.

"Eh?" Miyu blinked while she was halfway in removing her school uniform. Kanata blinked too, and slowly, shades of red appeared on his cheeks. The shoji was widely open.

Instinctively, Kanata turned around but didn't close the door. _I shouldn't be feeling this way! Damn, I saw her once, and that was more flesh than today, but still, damn! _"Go-Gomenasai…" he managed to say silently. Miyu can feel that Kanata was shock because of his voice.

_I didn't react like this when I first met her. But now, ugh. _He thought as he comb his bangs with his hand. Miyu blushed slightly but didn't move. "K-Kanata? Can you please close the door now? I'm all…" She tried to find the right word. "ano, … exposed." Right. Duh.

"Hai!" he quickly close the shoji and leaned on it. He let out his breath that he was unnoticeably holding out for long. He shook his head. _I can't erase the image, man! _His thoughts were distracted when he heard Miyu's voice humming and her clothes falling to the floor.

He blushed and gulped. _This is getting worse. _"Miyu…"

"…" Miyu looked at the door. _Kanata's still there? _She opened the shoji. "You're still here?" She asked. Kanata looked at his side. "Well, sorry." He said. Miyu blinked at him.

Then, she placed her hands on her waist and tapped her foot. "Sorry for earlier in school, or for the incident?" She asked. Kanata looked at him.

"For the incident, of course!" He said. He blushed when he said that. "But I wasn't sorry that you were late in school!" He crossed his arms and said, "It's your fault anyway." Miyu stopped tapping her foot.

"Ore?! I told you to wake me up! The nerve!" she said and crossed her arms too. Kanata looked at her closely. They were bickering at each other again. "I can't just go inside your room and wake you up!" He shouted a little.

"And why is it so?" Miyu said, her face was brought closer to his. "Because, Miyu, that would be an invasion of privacy, and …" "And what?" Miyu challenged him.

Kanata brought his face closer and they were inches apart. They were still shouting.

"and…I don't want to know what the heck I would do if I were to see you sleep so soundly and see your cute face while you sleep, baka!" Miyu was speechless.

Once. Twice. Then she blushed.

It was just then that Kanata realized the hell that he spitted out. _Damn. What did I say again? _And it was just then that the two noticed how close they were. The two backed away and turned around. Miyu looked at Kanata over her shoulder. "Ano, what you said…" She was blushing.

"Just, uh, ano, try to forget what I said. Hehe.." he said. He also looked at her over his shoulders. "I'm going to my room for a while."

Miyu turned around to see Kanata going to his room. She sighed and scratched her head. _I was supposed to be mad at him, wasn't I? sigh. _"I guess I'd just play with Ruu. Ruu-kun!"

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Kanata lied quietly in his room. He was reading a manga. Well, he was holding it, but not actually reading it right now. One thing had been in his mind.

Miyu.

"ugh." He grunted as he brought his manga down and put his hands behind his head. _Damn Miyu. Why does he heave to occupy my thoughts right now? **Don't blame Miyu. You're the one thinking about her. It's not her fault, baka. **Yes it is! She was half naked and she didn't even react at first! **No it's not! It's your fault you've been attracted by her, let's say, features. **_

Kanata twitched at himself. Another fight with his subconscious mind.

_I don't even know she has that! I thought that the way she acted childish, she also has the body of a child! **That was what you thought when you first saw her in your bathroom! She has the body of a lady now, for kami's sake! **Oh, just leave me alone, will yah! **Hah, someday you'll realize it!**_

Kanata sighed heavily. "I can't even forget her face when I saw her." He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes for awhile. "Hey." He remembered something. "She also accidentally saw me changing clothes the first time we met." He giggled slightly. He looked at the ceiling. "I guess I score two now."

A moment or two. **_See!? You like to see her that way! _**

_What? _"No way!" He sat up and shook his head. "Why did I say that? Aurgh!!" He messed up his hair.

He stood up and opened his shoji. "I need a shower. Definitely a cold one."

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

2 hours passed. 6: 30 pm.

"Wanya, please play with Ruu for a while! I'm beat!" Miyu gave Ruu to Wanya. "Ma-ma! Mama!" Ruu let out his hands to her. She patted Ruu's head. "This will be just for a few minutes. I'll just take a bath,so eat first okay?" She said. Ruu cheered. "daa!"

As Miyu walked out of the kitchen, Kanata came in. He passed through her and then looked at Wanya. He was holding a towel. "Where is she going?" He asked.

"She's going to take a bath, Kanata-san." Wanya said as he ran after Ruu. "Oh." He said. Then, he realized that he still has his clothes in the bath room. "She what?" Kanata ran towards the bath room.

"Miyu! My clothes are still there!" He shouted as he opened the door. Miyu looked at him. He blinked too. Miyu was drying her face with a small towel. "Huh?" _At least, she's till dressed. _And at least, he's safe.

"Kanata!" She shouted. "I'm about to take a bath, for your information! Are you trying to tease me or something?!" She added. A slight shade of read appeared on his cheeks. "Of course not, baka! I'm just going to get my clothes!"

Miyu blinked and looked at a small pile of clothes on the floor. _Why didn't I notice that before? _"Oh." She said. She looked at it for a while. "Hey, don't look at my clothes. I have my…" His voice trialed off. "there."

"I'm sorry!" She apologized and washed her face one more time with cold water. Kanata collected his clothes and was about to go out when Miyu said something. "ano, Kanata, have you seen me sleep before?" Kanata was a bit startled at her sudden question and remembered what he told her about her cute face when sleeping.

"I told you to forget about it." Kanata said in a soft tone. He shook his head and went out. "Take your bath a little faster. We're going to have dinner soon." He said and walked away.

"uhm." She nodded.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Kanata put his clothes in the laundry room and went to his room. He covered his face with a hand and groan. _Man, I can't believe I almost saw her about to take a bath. _

_**Haha. You know you want to. **Will you stop bothering me? _

He slouched for a moment in his futon and placed his arm on his forehead. Sigh.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

6:50

Splash.

Miyu leaned on the edge of the bath tub and looked at the ceiling. _Sigh._

She raised her right leg and the splash of water was the only sound heard. "I hate myself. I was really, really supposed to be mad at him, but then he does something and the anger's gone!" She told herself.

"What is happening to me?!" She said as she let her head slip on the water. A minute. And another. "Bwahh!" She shook her head. "I nearly drowned myself!"

She tried to empty her mind as she heard Kanata plying with Ruu, waiting for her. "Uh, they're not eating yet. I have to take this bath fast."

She looked back at the ceiling again and tried to remember all the things that happened today. "Let's see…" She put her finger on her chin. As she dipped half of her face on the water, she thought of what Kanata said earlier when he saw her undressing.

"_I don't want to know what the heck I would do if I were to see you sleep so soundly and see your cute face while you sleep, baka!"_

Miyu blushed beneath the water. _Why does he have to say baka? It just ruined the moment. _She thought. Then she regretted that she ever thought about that. "Why am I thinking about this anyway? It's not like he really meant what he said. Miyu, wake up!" She told her self.

A few minutes later and she stepped out of the tub. She heard footsteps along the hallway and tried to get the towel immediately. "Miyu-san?"

"Wanya?" Miyu asked. "Miyu-san, please hurry, the dinner's getting cold." Wanya answered. "hai."

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Miyu came in the kitchen and saw the three. "Sorry for being late, Ruu-kun!" She said and carry Ruu. "Daa! Mama!" Ruu said. He can't say anything but that.

Kanata looked at her. "hey, I thought I told you to make it fast." He started. Miyu looked at him. "Doushite? (why?) I took a bath fast enough!" She said. Kanata looked at the time. "It' already 7:45." Then he looked back at Miyu. "You took a bath for about an hour."

"Sorry for being a girl, duh!" She said and grabbed her rice. "Itadakimasu!" She said rather angrily. The three watched her eat so fast. Wanya sweatdropped while Ruu cheered on her substitute mother. Kanata sighed.

The three ate like any normal dinner they had before. Ruu cheering, Miyu and Kanata quarreling and Wanya trying to stop them.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Miyu went outside the temple after the dinner and felt the cold breeze brush against her skin. She hugged herself. "Cold…" Kanata came from behind. "Miyu."

She turned around. "Kanata, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I was supposed to be the one to ask that." He answered. They were quiet out there. Kanata was about to say something when Miyu said, "Kanata, can you get me a hot chocolate? I'm really cold."

"Ore? Me?" Kanata said. Miyu shrugged. "Who else is Kanata here?" Kanata sighed. "Yare, Yare, but stay there and don't go anywhere." Kanata said.

"What are you? My bodyguard?" Miyu teased. Kanata just shrugged. "Sheesh." He went back inside to get two hot drinks for the both of them.

When she saw his figure went inside the temple, she let out a heavy sigh. "I can't afford being with him, and remain silent." She said and looked at the stars. She was about to sit on one stair of the temple when she heard something rustle behind the bushes.

"Eh?" She trembled lightly. "Who's there?" She asked. She was about to get near the bush when suddenly, a boy stumbled in front of her from the bush itself.

"Owww…" The boy said.

"neh?" Miyu was startled. "Who the heck are you?"

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

A/n: Okay, long start, tune for the next chapter! I hope you'll review!

Please R and R! Click the button below, arigatou gozaimasu! Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Thanks fro all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you'll all go along with the story! I want to make this story short as possible coz if not, oh my, this will last to 10 more chapters! Teehee,, well, read on, minna!

**DISCLAIMER: **I never owned Kanata, Miyu or Ruu. Even though they are so damn cute!

…here comes the new character!...

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

She was about to sit on one stair of the temple when she heard something rustle behind the bushes.

"Eh?" She trembled lightly. "Who's there?" She asked. She was about to get near the bush when suddenly, a boy stumbled in front of her from the bush itself.

"Owww…" The boy said.

"neh?" Miyu was startled. "Who the heck are you?"

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

The guy rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, that hurt." He said and looked at the figure in front of her. "eh?"

Miyu walked three steps away from him. "Who are you?" she asked again. He looked at him and studied his features. He had hair like Kanata's, just a little longer. He had cute blue eyes and a good-looking face. The man stood up and patted his back. "uh… I come in peace?" he questionably said.

Miyu fell down anime style. Her brow twitched. _What? I come in peace? _She stared at him closely. "Matte…" She said and placed her hand on her chin.

"You're… an alien?" She concluded. The guy only blinked. She started to doubt what she said and swayed her hands in front of her. "heh? Gomenasai!... I thought that the way you introduced yourself… I mean…" She said.

The guy smiled and offered his hand. "Hai." He tilted his head a little. Miyu blinked and looked at his offered hand. "Ryu from planet Duos. Dozo Yoroshiku (nice to meet you)." Miyu blinked again.

"You don't read minds with your hand, do you?" She said as she looked at his hand again, remembering Seiya. The mysterious guy shook his head. Miyu hesitated first, and then accepted his hand.

"Miyu." A voice called for her. She turned her head a little. "Kanata!"

Kanata had two hot chocolates on both hands. He tilted his head a little to have a better view of the person Miyu was talking with. "Who is he?" he raised a brow.

"Oh!" Miyu said. Kanata noticed Miyu's hand holding Ryu's hand. "And, why are you holding his hand?" He raised his brow even more. Miyu slightly blushed. "oh… Sorry." She said.

Miyu was about to introduced Ryu to Kanata when Ryu suddenly asked, "uh, sumimasen (excuse me), is he your boyfriend?" He pointed at Kanata. Miyu gasped and Kanata blushed slightly. "What? No!" They both said.

Ryu smiled sheepishly. "ahehe…Well, the way he spoke earlier sounds like you were his and he was jealous or something…" Miyu's cheeks flushed. "I am not his!" she shouted. "And I am not jealous!" Kanata said.

Ryu smirked. "So, then, from what he called you earlier, you're Miyu-san, right?" He told Miyu. She smiled and nodded. "And you're Kanata?" he turned to Kanata. Kanata nodded and turned his face away from him. "Kanata!" Miyu said.

She walked beside Ryu and said, "Ryu-kun is from the planet Duos and I guess, he accidentally crashed his UFO here…" Kanata gave Miyu's hot choco to her and turned to Ryu. "So Ryu, you're not planning to get some other aliens here, do you?" He was rather cold to him.

Ryu smiled and shook his head. "Nah! I just 'accidentally' crashed here. And you two are not so surprised, so I think you've met aliens before." Miyu nodded and walked next to Kanata this time. "Yup! Two aliens are living here with us."

Ryu smirked. Kanata eyed him. _Something's suspicious about this guy. _He turned to look at Miyu. She was drinking her hot choco and talked to Ryu. "Ano, Kanata-san, is there a space for another alien here? At least, until I get my UFO fixed." He asked and woke Kanata from his suspicion.

"Uh, demo…" He started. "Of course, there is! It's alright for us." Miyu said. Kanata looked at her. "What? But this is my house!" Miyu looked at him back. "But I also live here, so please just for awhile!" She pleaded. Kanata can't resist that. _Well…_

He sighed and accepted defeat. "Yare, Yare…" The two smiled at Kanata. "Arigatou!" Ryu said. "Oh!" Miyu clapped her hand. "I need to tell this to Wanya and we need to prepare the room, so, I'll go ahead of you two, oyasuminasai!"

Kanata sighed and put his hand to his bangs as Miyu's figure disappeared. "Miyu…" he whispered. Ryu smirked and told him in a soft tone. "So, Kanata-san…" Kanata moved his eyes to his face while he was still covering it. "eh?"

"If Miyu-san is not yours, and you're not jealous earlier, then that means you don't like her, right?" He asked. Kanata snapped at the question. _Wha? Well, that doesn't automatically mean that I don't like her … she's not really mine, but I did feel something back there… **hah! You are jealous! You admitted that you like her! **I didn't say anything about liking her!_

"Kanata-san?" Ryu's voice disturbed Kanata from his thoughts. "Wha? Gomen…" He said and took a sip from his hot choco. "So, why did you ask that kind of crap?" he denied as he said those words. Ryu smiled and looked at Miyu's figure from the inside, talking to Wanya.

"Well, cause I wonder, if you don't like her…" Ryu looked at Kanata again. "Then I can court her. I think I like Miyu-san." He giggled a little as he looked at Kanata's face. He was a bit startled. "What is it, Kanata-san?" Kanata shook his head. "Betsu ni… (nothing)…"

Miyu opened the entrance door. "Hey, you two! Get inside or you'll get sick!" She shouted. "We'll be there!" Ryu shouted back, Miyu smiled and closed the door again. "Kawaii…" Ryu whispered. Kanata looked at him. "Kanata-san, I'll go inside now."

Kanata was still a bit shock of what Ryu said. "Okay, then." He answered. Ryu stopped on his tracks and turned to look at Kanata. "Before I go, Kanata-san…" Kanata raised his brows as a sign that he was listening. "You didn't clearly answer my question earlier so, if ever you like Miyu-san, then I just want to tell you that I'm a hard rival." He smiled.

He walked two steps further and looked at him again. "I won't let you win if that happens." This time, he was not smiling. Kanata can tell that it was more like an evil grin. Like he was up to a challenge.

He masked a smile again "Oyasumi, Kanata-san!" Ryu went inside, leaving a shocked Kanata. _What did he just say? Is he challenging me? _Kanata clenched his free hand. "You're on, Ryu."

He said and went inside.

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

"Miyu," Kanata started. They were preparing to go to bed. "Hmm?" Miyu turned to see Kanata. "Do you need something, Kanata?" He walked beside Miyu. They were proceeding to their rooms.

"It's just something about that Ryu guy." He whispered. "Uh, what's wrong about him?" Miyu asked. "He doesn't seem to be harmful. And we're fortunate that he isn't after Ruu." She added as they saw Ryu playing with Ruu who woke up.

_Yah, right. But he's after you. _Kanata frowned a little. "You don't like him?" Miyu asked. "Uh, no, forget that we talk about it." Kanata shook his head. Ryu saw them talking and smirked. He walked toward them and interrupted their conversation.

"So, Miyu-san, I'm going to sleep now." He said and smiled at Miyu. Then, in one corner of his eye, he stared at Kanata. Kanata stared back. _"I won't let you win if that happens." _Kanata remembered what Ryu said earlier. Then he butted in. "Okay, then, go to sleep."

Miyu stared at Kanata. "Kanata! Don't act so cold towards Ryu-kun!" She said and looked at Ryu. "Oyasuminasai then, Ryu-kun."

Kanata was kind of pissed off and walked to his room too. "I'm going to sleep, Oyasumi, Miyu." He shouted at the hallway. "Oyasumi, Wanya and Ruu!" Ruu's 'daa' was heard and Wanya shouted back. "Oyasuminasai, Kanata-san, Miyu-san, and Ryu-san!"

Miyu smiled at Ryu. "They seem to like you, Ryu-kun." Ryu smiled back. "That's good to know." He placed his hand on Miyu's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Miyu was startled. "Neh? Ryu-kun?!" She backed a little, but blushing at the same time. "Don't be like that!"

Ryu rubbed his head. "Gomenasai, Miyu-san. It's just a habit in our planet to kiss the person on the cheek when saying goodnight." He explained. Miyu blinked and then said softly, "Well technically, you're not in your planet anymore…" Ryu smiled gently again. "Gomenasai again, Miyu-san." He then proceeded to his room.

Miyu stood there for awhile until the blush was gone again. _Sigh. What is wrong with me! Kami, help me. _She entered her room.

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

Without her knowledge, Wanya and Kanata saw what Ryu did earlier.

"Hmph. Aggressive." Kanata said beneath his breath and leaned on his shoji as he closed it. "Damn. That was too fast for him to act." He brushed his fingers to his bangs and mimicked Ryu's voice. "I'm sorry Miyu-san, but to kiss a girl on the cheek when saying goodnight is a habit in our planet." He huffed again. "Hah. Like I'll believe that."

**_Hmm…Do I sense some jealousy here? _**Here goes his subconscious again. _Damn, you're at it again? I really can't call it jealousy. I'm just sort of… irritated to see him. **That's because you're jealous that he kissed Miyu and you didn't jerk? **Who are you calling jerk? Like I'd kiss that girl…**Denial! You're just jealous! Jealous! Jealous that he kiss Miyu on his first night here, while you, you've been living with her for months and you still didn't kiss her intentionally! All accidents! **_

_Wrong! I did kiss her when we were in the Cinderella book! Ugh… what am I saying! _Kanata slouched at his futon and groaned. "Man. What is wrong with me?"

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

Wanya's slight blush disappeared quickly. _He… he kissed Miyu-san! On his first night! _Wanya shook his head. "Matte…" He told himself. "Is there such a habit? I don't remember any planet having that kind of… wait." He snapped his fingers.

"I'll research for the planet Duos!" He went inside their room and opened his diary (the computer) "I maybe overthinking, but I think there's something fishy about Ryu-san…" He started typing for research.

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

Kanata can't sleep. REALLY.

"Ugh!" He messed up his hair again. "I can't sleep!" He put both his hands on his sides as he sat on the futon. He thought of all the unexpected things that happened that day. "First, I saw Miyu undressing, then I spoke things that I don't even know what it really meant. Then, I saw Miyu about to take a bath." He suddenly thought of Ryu. "Then there's that Ryu! I don't really know what 's wrong with that guy."

His eyes narrowed as he think of him. _And how dare him to challenge me. _He lied again on his futon. "Yosh (alright.). If that's what he wants, I'll give what he want. I'll win Miyu."

_No way am i gonna lose to that guy._

Miyu slept soundly that night.

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

3 days passed since Ryu 'accidentally' landed on the Saionji Temple. And Kanata seems to lose.

Kanata sat quietly by the balcony. _I was full of fighting spirit three days ago. And yet, I don't even know how I would win. _He looked at Ryu and Miyu. Ryu was teaching Miyu how to cook and to Kanata's eyes, they seem to be having fun.

He sighed and stared at his feet. _I'm losing! I haven't lose! _

Everytime Kanata makes a move, Ryu always finds a way to mess it up. At first, Kanata offers to help Miyu with their homework, but then Ryu says he will join and help her too. They exchange scary glances but Miyu was just so dense not to notice. Another was when Kanata decided to walk with Miyu and Ruu to the park. That time, Ryu said that he and Wanya will walk with them so it will be merrier.

Miyu was just soooo dense.

He didn't notice Wanya sit beside him due to his confusing thoughts. "Kanata-san!" He was carrying Ruu that time. Ruu flew to Kanata's lap and Kanata carried him up in the air.

"You seemed to be in deep thought, Kanata-san." Kanata looked at Wanya. "You think so?" He asked. Wanya nodded. Ruu stretched Kanata's left cheek and said, "Daa!" "What were you thinking earlier, Kanata-san?"

He looked back at the kitchen and stared at Miyu for awhile. Then he looked back at Ruu with a blank face. Ruu tilted his head. "da?" "Nothing, really." He replied. Wanya started to worry a little. "Did you two have another fight?" Kanata shook his head.

"It's just…" _That guy is really bothering me._

"Well, Kanata-san, what is it?" Wanya asked again. Kanata was getting annoyed and just gave him a small smile. "It's nothing." Wanya sighed defeat and opened his diary. "Anyway, Kanata-san, I just want so tell you something about what I've researched on Ryu-san..." He started.

Kanata immediately grabbed the diary. "What? You've researched on him?" Wanya was sawying his hands and got the diary again. "Ssh! Kanata-san!" Wanya browsed at te files and data. "This is a secret, Kanata-san. I research on him the first night he came here."

Ruu sat on Wanya's head and sucked his thumb. "Hmm?" Kanata looked at every detail in Wanya's diary and his eyes narrowed.

"Wanya…" He looked at him straight in the eye. Wanya blinked. "I can't read that… that..alien writing."

Wanya sweatdropped. "ahehe… right. I'll tell it to you."

Kanata sighed and then stared at Ryu. To his surprise, Ryu was staring at him too. Intently.

"Kanata-san?" Wanya tried to get Kanata's attention back to him. Kanata nodded. "Get this, I checked his UFO, and it doesn't seem like there's something wrong with it."

"What do you mean by that, Wanya?" He asked. Wanya showed him the structure of Ryu's UFO. "All systems were fine, and he can leave anytime." Wanya explained. _So, he really doesn't want to leave,huh._

Wanya typed something again and said, "Here. I don't really get it. But…"

Kanata narrowed his eyes.

"Kanata-san, there is no such planet as planet Duos." _Nani?_

**DADADADADADADADADADADADADADA**

A/n: okay, let's stop there for awhile I need some rest. Ahaha. I was busy watching anime series on DVDs all day and my hands got lazy to type. Sorry for that.

Please read and review! I'll really appreciate it!

kenkao7rocks5forever


End file.
